Designated Lovers
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: Im back! Ron knows he has messed up and might lose Hermione for good. This puts Harry in a bad place, in between his best friends. Is there any hope of things returning to normal? What is left of Ron and Hermione's relationship after everything cools down
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I am back after my long hiatus and I have a new story, Designated Lovers. I have been so overwhelmed with school since I had all this senior stuff to do but now that I have graduated I have all the time in the world. I am so proud of myself because I have so many new stories to put up to keep my fans happy since I have been gone for 4 months or so. So now I give you this lovely story I hope you enjoy it.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at his clock. The green numbers flashed 6:45. Ron narrowed his eyes and held his head. "Aw shit. How many drinks did I have last night?" He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested his feet on the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Get up Ron. You have to be at work in an hour." He told himself.

He got up to take a shower. He turned the hot water on and let the steam hit his face. The water was relaxing. Ron closed his eyes and tried to remember last night. "Ok, Bills birthday party. Lots of alcohol, obviously …but what else happened?" He turned the water off and reached for his towel. "I have that potion Hermione made for hangovers in the kitchen. That should help for now." He wrapped his towel around his waist letting his chest air dry. His hair was messy and soaked but he didn't care.

His coffee machine already had coffee ready for him, hopefully it wasn't yesterday's coffee. Ron never got the hang of this muggle invention but when it worked it helped him a lot. Ron poured a cup and drank some. "Yup, yesterday's coffee." He pulled out his wand and used a spell to warm it up. "That's better." He pulled the potion out of the cupboard and took a sip of it and followed it with a sip of coffee. "Man, that stuff is wicked." He put the top back on it and put it away."

A picture of himself and Hermione sat on the counter. He picked it up. They have been going out for almost two years now. He hoped that someday they would be married. But until then he just looks at her picture and dreams about her. They got together right before graduation and have been going steady ever since. She worked at the Ministry of Magic when he worked as an Auror. Sometimes they were able to see each other at work. Ron loved her so much. He kissed the picture and placed it back on the counter.

The owl delivering the Daily Prophet was scratching at his apartment window. He opened it and let the bird in. He removed the post and gave the owl some money and an old biscuit. He quickly read the headlines. Nothing important just a few wild trolls reeking havoc on unsuspecting muggles. He quickly turned to the Quiddtich section. "A deal Harry Potter couldn't refuse." Ron sighed. On the side, Harry was a professional seeker and Ron was a professional keeper. He was no longer afraid and held the record for number of consecutive saves in one games. Te article spoke about Harry refusing to switch teams and stayed on their team for more money. "They make it seem like Harry did it for the money!" He threw the paper on the table and stretched his arms.

He walked over to his bedroom. A post-it note was stuck to his bedroom door. "Date with Hermione-7:00." Ron smiled. He opened the door and went in. Suddenly his face fell. There was a lump on the other side of the bed. A lump in the form of a human body.

Ron froze. "Who is in my bed?" He quietly walked over to the person hoping they were still asleep. They were. Ron gave a smile of relief. He pulled the comforter back to reveal a sleeping blond. "Bloody Hell…what have I done?" Ron studied her face. "Thanks Ron, think. Who is she?" He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before. Bill, his wife, the Weasley family and her family…her family. He suddenly remembered being introduced to her. She is Bill's sister-in-law. "What's her name?" Girls names began flowing to his head. "Julia, Elina, Allison, Katie, Nichole, Elise, Ingrid…no. These were all the girls he had met at the party but were not the mysterious girl in his bed.

"Jennifer! That's her name!"

His victory was cut short when reality sunk in. Why was there a girl in his bed? He had forgotten to ask himself this question. The only thing he could think of was the one thing he hoped it wasn't. "How drunk was I last night?" He began to pace the floor. "There has to be a logical reason for her being here which is not what I am thinking of." He could not think of one. He thought of Hermione. What had he done? He was going to lose her for sure.

"Get the girl out of the house!" He began to panic.

He shook her. "Wake up!" She sat up. Jennifer rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Hello Ron. Did you sleep well?" She attempted to kiss him but he pulled away.

She looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember? You took me back here after the party and we-…"

"Please tell me nothing happened!"

Jennifer smiled. "Why, are you embarrassed?"

"I have a girlfriend!"

Jennifer's smile faded. "What!"

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Hermione."

"You didn't tell me that last night."

"Just tell me nothing happened."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" Ron was yelling.

"Because then I would be lying!" She screamed. Ron froze once more. What he thought really did happen. He could hear Hermione crying now. How he hated to hear her cry. He slid against the wall to the floor. I t was over, it was all over.

"Get out of my house!" Jennifer looked at him startled. "NOW!"

She threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Within moments, she disapperated. Ron banged his head against the wall.

"I am so stupid!"

Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "What am I going to do…I don't want to lose Hermione. I love her. I don't want to hurt her, but it's too late for that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ron hid behind the parchment of missions. How could be face Harry?

Harry had told him the day that he asked Hermione out, that if he ever hurt her that he would kill him. And yes, at times Harry scared the shit out of Ron.

"Hey Ron." Harry said as he passed.

"Uh, hi"

Harry poured himself a cup of coffee. "How was Bill's birthday party?"

"I don't remember much because I got real drunk."

Harry took a sip. "Sounds like you.'

Ron faked a laugh. "Did you read the Prophet?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"I can't believe they said that!"

"I know. But I am used to it."

Ron was sweating bullets behind the paper. _How can I play this off?_

"Anything good today? You seem to be reading it pretty intently."

"Uh…no. Just daydreaming actually." He put the paper down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well. You're sweating profusely."

"Oh, I am just really warm. Maybe I am coming down with something."

Harry shrugged and continued to drink his coffee. Harry was pretty mature for his age, he was turning 20 in a few months. He was very popular with the ladies and constantly going out on dates. Hermione and Ron were always joking with him that he would never find anyone to settle down with. Harry always retorted that he was not ready for a relationship. Ron blamed Cho. Hermione blames his busy schedule. Harry doesn't care. The dates were enough for him.

"Are you meeting up with Hermione tonight?"

_Shit, that's right…_"Um, yeah we are."

"That's cool." He casually took another sip.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"As of now, nothing."

_How much more conversation can I take before I slip up?_ Ron bit his lip. "I-I have to go to my office for a little bit. I will be back soon."

Harry nodded then returned to his coffee.

Ron took a few deep breaths. "What am I going to do?"

A picture of Hermione sat on his desk. He turned it around. "I can't have you looking at me like that after what I did." Another tear fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away. Nobody could see him crying. An owl flew in through the door and landed on his desk. I t released a red envelope from its beak. That could mean only one thing…a howler. Ron jumped out of his seat and closed the door. He returned to his desk where he took a deep breath before opening it.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY! LAST NIGHT YOU WERE SO SWEET AND WERE REALLY IN TO ME! NOW YOU ARE JUST BEING RUDE! I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE TREATED IN THIS MANNER! YES, WE HAD SEX. IT WAS YOUR IDEA. I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND. YOU MUST NOT LIKE HER IF YOU ACT HIS WAY AROUND OTHER WOMEN! YOU DISGUST ME! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR BREAKING NOT ONLY YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HEART, BUT MINE AS WELL!"

The letter then disintegrated.

_I really hope no one heard that!_ He looked for the owl who was cowering in the corner. He had knocked Hermione's picture to the floor.

"Oh no!"

Ron scooped up what was left of it. The glass had shattered and Ron cut his finger on one of the pieces of glass. "I am sorry Hermione. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was an accident I swear! If I could take it back I would but I can't. All I can do is say I'm sorry." The cut dripped blood onto the floor. "Damn it!" He put his finger in his mouth. With his other hand he carefully picked up the big pieces of glass. He tapped the frame of his picture with his wand and the glass repaired itself but still, something didn't feel right about it. He placed the picture up on his desk and then tended to his cut.

Harry knocked on the door. "Hey Ron, was that a howler?"

"Uh…yeah." He opened the door enough for him to see.

"Who was it from?"

Ron thought for an excuse. "My mum. She was mad at me for getting so drunk last night and wanted me to take care of myself. You know how my mum can get."

Harry laughed. "Oh yeah, this came for you." He pulled a paper airplane from his pocket. I think it's from Hermione. Since your door was closed it was floating in the hallway looking for an open door."

"Oh thanks mate." He took the letter from him.

"No problem."

Ron opened the note. It was from Hermione. His heart sank, Hermione.

"Well, I see you are busy. I will come back later."

Ron nodded.

Harry walked away and Ron closed the door to his office. He read the note to himself. "Hey honey, just wanted to say hi and remind you that we have a date tonight. I don't want you to forget. Can't wait to see you. Lots you lots, Hermione."

"I love you lots…forever and ever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't wait to see you. I love you, never forget that." Ron wrote back. It folded itself into an airplane and darted out of his office.

He sighed to himself. "What am I going to do? I have to tell her. I can't leave her in the dark. That will hurt her more."

Hermione sat in her office. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she stuck a quill behind her ear. She happily hummed to herself and she flipped through her newest book.

The airplane landed on her book. "Oh, he wrote back." She opened it and read it. "Huh, he worded that strangely. Why does he think I would think I didn't love him?" She looked at her picture of Ron. "I will ask him tonight." She blew him a kiss.

Ron sat at the table waiting. He was sweating again. What was he going to do when she arrived?

Hermione entered and sat across from him. "Hey babe." She leaned in to kiss him. He softly kissed her back. "How was your day?"

He watched Jennifer walk by their table. He clenched his fist. "Bad."

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

The waitress approached. "Would you like to order any drinks?"

"Fire Whiskey for me!" Ron answered quickly.

"Honey, that is really strong." Hermione pleaded.

"It's alright. I need it. What would you like honey?" He glared at Jennifer whose back was turned.

"A Butterbeer please." Hermione smiled.

The waitress returned the smile. "I will be right back."

Ron held Hermione's hands. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you babe." She blushed.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Ron what is wrong?"

Ron didn't answer he just looked away.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress still had a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Hermione responded.

Hermione began to drink hers. Ron took a big gulp.

Hermione looked at Ron. He was trying to hold back his tears to the best of his ability.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

"Alright, I will, even though it is killing me."

Hermione put her glass down. Her eyes were glued to his.

"Last night was Bill's birthday party as you know."

"I am sorry I couldn't make it."

Ron looked down. Hermione picked his head up.

"Well, I consumed a lot of alcohol. Some habits just never die. Well, I blacked out. I have no memory of anything after that." Ron's bottom lip began to quiver. "Well, when I woke up this morning there was a woman in my bed. I don't remember anything-…"

Hermione put one hand to her lips and a single tear fell from her eye. "Did you have sex with her?"

"I don't remember. I was blacked out." He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't stand watching her heart break.

"Did you have sex with her?" She sternly repeated.

"I believe so."

Hermione covered her face and began to hysterically cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. If I had not had so much alcohol this would not have happened."

"How could you?"

"I never meant too, it was the alcohol."

"DON'T BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL RONALD!"

Ron looked her in the eyes. She threw her butterbeer at him and ran out.

"Hermione!"

"NO!"

Everyone was looking at him. He put his head down on the table and cried. The people around him began to whisper. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Miss…another whisky please."

Jennifer was smiling at him and had her arms folded. He glared at her and then moved out of her view.

How could he go on without Hermione?

The waitress returned with his drink.

"Thanks."

He chugged the whole thing.

Hermione ran as fast as she could she could she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to get far away from Ron. She looked behind her. "He isn't following me. Good." She continued running until she became short of breath. She fell to her knees and continued crying. People stared at her and walked around her. "I hate you Ron! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

She wiped her nose with her sleeve. This was no time to be cleanly. She wanted to lock herself in her room and never come out. Her mascara was running down her cheeks but she didn't care.

"How could he do this...two year long relationship he flushed down the toilet. I hope she was good because she is the only one he has now!" She pulled her wallet out of her purse and pulled the picture of the two of them at graduation. She ripped the picture in half, followed by pictures of their first anniversary and the Valentine's Day trip. She never wanted to see him ever again. She felt invigorated.

Hermione got to her feet and wiped her tears. She had to go somewhere that wasn't home, in case Ron decided to go there. She though of someplace and quickly apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione apparated into a hallway. She knocked on the adjacent door. Tears continued to spill from her eyes. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione fell into his arms and cried in his chest. "Ron cheated on me."

Harry held her closer. "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head.

"Oh Hermione." He rested his head on hers and put one hand on the back of her neck. "Come in and sit down."

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. Harry let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Tell me what happened."

Hermione sat on his couch. Her crying became uncontrollable to the point where she couldn't speak. Harry sat down next to her and held her close. She cried into his chest once more. Harry's mind was racing. _How could Ron do this? He would never stop talking about how much he loved Hermione. Who was this girl? When did all of this go on? _Harry stroked her head as he thought. _Poor Hermione, how could Ron do this to her? If Hermione was my girlfriend I would treat her a lot better than that. _Harry paused for a second. _Wait a minute, I just convinced myself that I actually do love Hermione…all of these years of hidden feelings. This is no time to think of yourself, Harry. Anyway, Hermione obviously still loves Ron. She wouldn't be all worked up about it if she didn't. _Harry watched Hermione cry and it made him hurt even more.

"Hermione, I want to know what happened."

Hermione looked into his eyes. They looked so caring and kind. _How could he be best friends with a bloke like Ron?_

Harry wiped the tears fro her eyes.

"Bill's birthday party was last night and he asked me to go. I couldn't because I had made plans with my parents since it was my dad's birthday last week and I wanted to treat them to dinner. Ron understood and went to the party alone."

"He invited me to go as well but I had a lot of work to do and had practice, which he was skipping."

"Well, according to Ron there was a lot of alcohol and knowing him, he got drunk." Hermione struggled to get her words out. Tears filled her eyes and Harry tried to catch them all as they fell but there were too many and were going too fast.

"He is someone who can drink a little too much without thinking." Harry looked at Hermione. "Don't cry."

Hermione gave him a do-you-think-that-helps look.

Harry stopped. "So what happened when he got drunk?"

"He claims he blacked out and didn't remember a thing." Hermione wiped her cheek with her palms. "Yet I have never known him to drink that much in one sitting."

"Neither have I but it could happen."

"I thought I knew Ron better than that."

"So what happened after that?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

Hermione pressed her lips together as her bottom lip trembled. "I don't know but I can only guess because he woke up with another girl in his bed."

"Hermione, everything is going to be okay." He hugged her and held her close.

"Thanks Harry."

"Tomorrow I am going to beat his face in."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you really going to beat him up?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't."

"Oh come one Hermione, he has hurt you. It makes me furious. He shouldn't do that to you. Don't let him get away with it!"

Hermione laid her head on his lap. "Thank you for caring."

"It is not about just caring for you, Hermione. Ron did something to you and I won't stand for it. You shouldn't be treated this way."

Hermione didn't respond right away. "But I was supposed to be there with him. Because of me he did that."

"Don't say that. You know it isn't true."

Hermione remained quiet.

Harry let it go and lay back on the couch.

"Can you believe that he blamed it all on the alcohol? He thinks the alcohol made him do it."

"What if he is telling the truth?" Harry looked at the ceiling.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione became very defensive.

"Yours…but maybe the alcohol had something to do with it."

"Oh, so you think alcohol leads to him cheating on me!"

"Whoa Hermione, calm down. I don't know what happened. I am trying to figure it out though. I am 100 percent on your side. I am only here to help." He got off the couch and left the room. Hermione sat up and stared at him.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I hope you guys enjoy them. Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot. This is one of my shorter fics so I hope you enjoy. TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

Ron fumbled his keys in the door. After a few misses her reached for his wand. "Alohamora!" The door clicked open. Ron stumbled in and threw his keys on the table. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the cupboard. _You are already drunk Ron, why drink more? _His conscience practically screamed at him.

Ron ignored it and took a drink. His head began to throb. He slammed the bottle onto the counter and held his head.

_I am so stupid! _He walked over to the couch and threw himself onto it. The ceiling that he stared at began to spin. Ron felt nauseous and ran to the bath room.

When he was done he went to go lay back down on the couch. He passed the picture of Hermione. His heart sank. He grew even angrier with himself. She would never smile at him like she did in the picture ever again. He had screwed up big time.

A tear ran down Ron's cheek as he placed the picture into the drawer.

"Goodnight Hermione," He closed the drawer. "Where ever you are."

Another surge of nauseas-ness caught him and sent him running for the bathroom.

"Are you still mad at Ron?" Hermione asked as she cleaned her spoon.

"Of course I am." Harry ate some ice cream. "Why wouldn't I be mad?"

"I don't want you to beat him up though." Hermione scraped the ice cream off the side.

"Why?"

"Because I still have feeling for the guy and I care about him."

"Hermione, an hour ago you were crying over him."

Hermione looked down.

"Hermione you're confusing me, do you want to be mad or not? He cheated on you!"

"I hate being mad at him!"

Harry threw his spoon into the ice cream container. "Hermione! He slept with another woman! This bloke is a scum bag and you still have feeling for him. He cheated on you!"

"I understand all that but…" She started crying. "But I don't want to believe it."

"Believe it. There are better things out there. Just move on."

Hermione laid her head down on the seat cushion and cried.

"Hermione….Hermione." He gave a sigh and put his hand on her back.

"I hate thinking that he actually did it. We had such a good relationship."

"You're just in denial. I don't know what more I can say. Ron did a horrible thing and it is time for you two to break up."

Hermione covered her mouth.

"Oh come on Hermione. You won't go back to him will you?"

Hermione wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"HE CHEATED ON YOU…MOVE ON HERMIONE! YOU DESERVE BETTER!" He shouted.

"You're right yet…ending it is so final."

"Being unfaithful is not fair to you."

This argument was driving Harry crazy. He loved Hermione and Ron was his best friend. He helped them get together and now he was helping them break up. Choosing sides was painful for him but he picked Hermione for her wellbeing and for the fact hat she was the victim.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just watch a movie."

"Great." Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Once Harry was calm and settled she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry, for dealing with all my shit."

Harry laughed. "You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence and then Hermione picked up her head.

Harry instinctively looked at her. "What's up?"

"You have been so sweet to me…thanks again."

"What are friends for?" He smiled at her.

Hermione stared into his eyes.

Harry looked back into hers.

Hermione leaned in and began to kiss Harry. At first Harry was shocked but then gave in. he had only dreamed of kissing her and now he was, yet it wasn't the type of kiss he wanted. It felt wrong. The kiss became more passionate and then Harry pulled back.

"Hermione, this is wrong."

"Why?" She looked up and him with a confused look on her face.

"You are getting over a breakup with Ron. You are emotionally unstable right now. You need to go to sleep."

"No Harry….I want you."

Harry looked away. No matter how much he wanted it, he knew it was best for her. "No Hermione, you need your rest. You aren't thinking clearly. I will be here for you when ever you need me. I don't want to be your rebound guy. You obviously still love Ron."

She was still crying. "I love him but he doesn't love me!"

Harry turned to her. "Stay the night. You can sleep in my bed. I will take the couch. Tomorrow we will talk more about this."

Harry wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"About Ron…"

"Yes."

"Stay with me Harry…I don't know what I would do without you."

Harry just smiled at her and held her as she cried.

A/N: Hmmm….interesting. So which way will she go? Will she go back to Ron…or will Harry accept her love? Only 2 chapters left! Thank you for the reviews…it is more then I thought I would get…well whatever. TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since every pagebreak I make doesn't pick up every **_DL- _**is a break in time.

Harry's alarm went off and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and then reached for his glasses. Last night Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch and he had put her in his bed and he moved to the couch. He turned his alarm off. _6:30__ already?_

He yawned and stretched his arms before getting up. He cleaned up all of the trash from the night before. _Sometimes I am too nice._

He ran his fingers through his hair. _What am I going to do at work? How am I supposed to act around Ron?_

Harry walked into his room to check on Hermione. She was still fast asleep. A picture of the two of them sat on his bedside table. He quickly grabbed it and hid it. He didn't want her waking up and realizing he still had a huge crush on her. He really liked her and didn't like it when she was hurting like this. Yet, he knew he couldn't move in on her just yet. She is dealing with the breakup in her own way, in a way that confused Harry. He decided to finish getting ready before he woke her to say goodbye.

He stood there smiling at her before pulling himself away to take a shower.

**_DL-_**

Harry went directly to his office as soon as he got to work. He was going to avoid Ron at all costs. He looked at his picture of Sirus and his parents and smiled. He really wished they were still alive, maybe they could have helped him.

Harry leaned back in his chair. _I still can not believe Ron did this. _He looked at his ceiling and found that it gave him no answer.

"I need some coffee…." He got up and walked out of his office to get some coffee in the break room. Once he entered he discovered Ron reading the paper. Harry glared at him.

Harry walked right past him and poured himself a cup of coffee as Ron looked over his paper to find Harry there.

"H-Harry…"

Harry ignored him and continued to make his coffee.

"Harry…"

Harry walked out of the room without responding. Ron hung his head. Harry slipped back into his office and sat at his desk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"…Ron."

"Go away."

"Hear me out."

"…just go."

"I thought we were best friends."

"Until you did that to Hermione…you broke her heart Ron. And that is something I won't tolerate."

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"No."

Ron didn't answer but walked away.

**_DL-_**

A few hours later Harry sat at his desk finishing up some paperwork when Ron walked in.

"What are you-..."

"I came here to talk to you."

Harry folded his arms.

"I never meant to hurt Hermione."

"How would sleeping around-…"

"I never meant to."

"Really…"

"I was so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing."

"Great excuse."

"I am telling the truth. I got so pissed that I didn't know right from wrong."

Harry didn't respond.

"Please Harry, I am telling you the truth. I have no feelings for the girl what-so-ever. The reason I told Hermione about it was because I love her and I never meant to hurt her."

Harry froze.

"I thought telling her was better then trying to keep it a secret. I thought telling her was the best thing for her. I… I never wanted to lose her."

"What did you expect?"

His bottom lip trembled.

"Did you really think Hermione would stay after you did that?"

Ron bit his lip to stop it from trembling. "I didn't know hoe she would respond. I just wanted her to know."

"How thick are you?"

Ron looked at the floor.

Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"How is she?"

"Fine."

"Harry…"

"What?"

"Do you still like Hermione?"

Harry choked on his coffee. "What? How did you…" He stopped. "Why are you asking me this?"

Ron got up. "I had a feeling you liked her."

"So you are just going to give up?"

"Yeah. She is a lot better off with you."

"She still likes you."

Ron froze. "She does…"

"Yeah… I don't know why."

Ron walked up to Harry's desk. "I want to see her. I never meant to do any of this. I am so pissed off at myself."

"Well you better be." Harry sighed. "I know I shouldn't get involved but I think you guys should meet tonight. I will set it up."

"Oh thank you Harry!"

A/N: I am so glad you guys like the story. I was kinda skeptical about this one since I made a similar story with a similar plot and I realized that I do this kind of story a lot. Oh well, at least some people like it. Your reviews mean a lot guys, thanks a lot. One more chapter left guys…can you handle it? TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat at an outside table at Ron's favorite restaurant waiting for him. She twisted the straw wrapper between two fingers. Ron came up behind her with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"…Ron." She took the flowers and then looked up at him.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Ron sat down at the table and automatically grabbed her hands. "I am so sorry Hermione. You have every right to be mad at me. I-I was stupid."

Hermione leaned more forward in her chair. "Of course I can be mad. You slept with another girl!"

"I know and I am really sorry. I should have never had that much alcohol. I will never drink alcohol again."

Hermione laughed. "Like that would happen."

"I would do it for you…I would do anything for you."

Hermione stopped laughing. "Really."

"Really. I would give it up for you."

Hermione looked at her flowers.

"I promise to never hurt you again."

"This is hard for me."

"Why?" Ron moved some hair from her face.

"Because I still love you and I am still hurt."

"I understand." Ron looked away because he had begun to cry.

"A part of me doesn't want to be hurt again and the rest of me wants to get back with you." She wiped his tears.

He looked at her.

She smiled.

He hugged her.

Harry took a few steps back. He was dressed in his invisibility cloak and was watching their reunion. He didn't want Hermione hurt again. Now it looks like they are getting back together. It tore Harry up to see Hermione cry. He hoped Ron was true to his word because he would mess him up if he tried that again!

Harry couldn't watch anymore and decided to go back. How could he have thought Hermione would leave Ron for good? He turned around to see them hugging.

Harry sighed. "Maybe I should just give up on Hermione and move on."

POP!

"So do you want to give this another try?" Ron rubbed her hands with his thumbs.

Hermione gave him a half smile.

**_DL-_**

POP!

Harry was back at home. He threw his invisibility cloak onto the couch. Hermione's stuff was still here. The house still smelled like her. Harry went to his kitchen and opened his icebox.

A can of beer was next to his bottle of soda. He grabbed the soda and sat at the table. He didn't see the point of getting drunk. Hermione and Ron where getting back together and he should be happy for them, but Harry was far from happy.

How could he be happy?

Harry went out to the front room and watched TV.

_I just have to forget about her…_

**_DL-_**

"So who exactly is this girl anyway?"

"Bills sister-in-law, she is not known for being the most religious."

Hermione laughed.

"She wasn't even that pretty."

Hermione kept laughing. "Was she good?"

Ron's smile faded. "No, because I don't remember it."

Hermione's smile faded into a half smile.

**_DL-_**

Harry was not interested in any thing on TV. He was interested in nothing at the moment. His mind continued to wander back to Hermione and Ron.

"No, I am moving on. They are still in love and I can't come between it."

He got up and went to go get his broom. "This should take my mind off them."

He opened the window and flew out. He felt the wind hit against his face. A feeling he loved. He sped up and continued flying out into the night sky.

**_DL-_**

"I have to confess something."

"Yeah."

"I kissed Harry yesterday."

"You kissed Harry!"

Hermione looked at him. "Yeah, but he pulled back because he knew t was wrong."

"I bet he liked kissing you." Ron frowned.

Hermione let this statement float around in her head. "What?"

"He likes you."

"Harry…"

"At least that is what I believe. He used to be crazy about you and when I asked him today he seemed dodgy."

Hermione smiled to herself. "Ron I think-…"

"Well, I better go babe." Ron leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Hermione pulled away.

Ron nodded in agreement and disapparated.

**_DL-_**

Harry came back in his window. "I feel a lot better."

He put his broom back and went into the kitchen.

Hermione sat on the couch.

"Hermione…?"

Hermione got up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged her back.

Hermione pulled back from the hug and smiled.

She then leaned in to kiss him but Harry looked away. Hermione looks at the floor in defeat.

Harry turns back to her and sees the look on her face.

"…Hermione."

She doesn't respond.

He lifts her chin up with his hand and kisses her passionately.

Hermione pulled away with the biggest smile on her face. "Harry…"

A/N: TaDa…that's it! I can twist any fic to go the way I want. Long live Harry/Hermione fics! Hope you all enjoyed it. Now I have to decide which fic to put up next! Love you all and thank you for the sweet reviews, you guys are great. TTFN!


End file.
